Mummy Scares Best/Transcript
This is the script for the episode in Connor Lacey's Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo? Song music exclaiming Tour Guide: Welcome to the Pyramids of Abu-Sir. Ahead lies the Pyramids of the Moon. Kilobot: That's right, human. And, it's the one place you'll never leave alive. Take care of our guests. Gasps growling Tour Guide: The mummy. roars Woman: This way. panting Man: The walls. They'll crush us. Tour Guide: We must push them back. Kilobot: Laughs Now! Grunting Kilobot: Perfect. Now, for their target: The Ireland Guard. Connor Lacey: We're here gang. Egypt. Cubix: It's really amazing. Kiawe: You got that right, Cubix. Shaggy Rogers: Only problem with Egypt is that the sand which is here is the only sandwiches here. Get it, Scoob? Scooby-doo: Laughs Pinkie Pie: That's a good one, Shaggy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. What's up, Fred? Fred Jones: We haven't seen Melbourne O'Reilly since Costa Rica. Tommy Oliver: That was during the Giagantosaurus mystery. Volcanion: Yes, it was. Fred Jones: It'll sure be great to hang out with my favorite explorer/adventurer again. Connor Lacey: Oh. Twilight Sparkle: In this world, that is. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Twi. Velma Dinkley: Especially since he's invited us on an actual archaeological dig. Brock: Maybe we'll get to see the mummy. Daphne Blake: Oh, look. That must be where we're meeting Melbourne. MewTwo: I can't wait. Shaggy Rogers: Awesome! Scoob, our kind of place. First butterscotch fizzy's on me. Adam Park: Wait, Shaggy! It's just a mirage! Melbourne O'Reilly: Laughs Congratulations, mate. You've just had your first mirage. Hope it doesn't feature poisonous lizards, like mine did. Rarity: Hiya, Melbourne. Fred Jones: Melbourne. Wow! Thanks for having us out here. Melbourne O'Reilly: Holey-doley, it's good to lay eyes on you blokes and blokettes. G'day to all of you. Scooby-Doo: G'day. Connor Lacey: Wow, look at those pyramids. Velma Dinkley: Is this where we'll be doing the dig? Melbourne O'Reilly: Right you are, bugabug. Over there nearby the pyramid of the moon. Iris: Wow! A big pyramid. Melbourne O'Reilly: The artifacts I've found so far, truly amazing. I think you folks are in for a real adventure. Fred Jones: If anyone knows adventure, it's Connor, his friends and you, Melbourne. Melbourne O'Reilly: Check this out: An urn from the earliest kingdoms. You can still make out the hieroglyphics. Shaggy Rogers: You could probably read these, too, if they weren't underwater. Melbourne O'Reilly: Impossible. The Nile River is hundreds of miles from here. Shaggy Rogers: Well, something's leaking into my shoes. and Scooby exclaiming Melbourne O'Reilly: Guess I was misinformed. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Tell me this is another mirage. Connor Lacey: I don't think so, Shaggy! Driver: No, no! It is the curse of the mummy! engine starts Applejack: Hey! Where are you going? Come back here! Ash Ketchum: I don't think he can hear you. Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, the night's a beaut. We can just camp under the sparkling stars. Fred Jones: Always the man with the plan. Great night to be camping out. Rainbow Dash: Camping is awesome. Shaggy Rogers: Especially if we just ignore that spooky pyramid right behind us. Dondon: Right. It gives me the creeps. Fluttershy: Me too. Maximix: Come on, you guys. Pyramids aren't so scary. Kilobot: That's what he thinks. Velma Dinkley: Melbourne, can you tell us what that driver meant by "curse of the mummy"? Melbourne O'Reilly: It's an ancient story. What little I know about the mummy comes from those hieroglyphics. Shaggy Rogers: Awful, man. It scrawled graffiti all over those nice bricks. Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, look closer, mate. The symbols tell a tale of Pharaoh Scamses XV who lived 3000 years ago. He was done in by resentful slaves and his mummified remains were laid to rest in the pyramid of the moon. It is written that if any trespass on his land the mummy will arise with his zombified minions and take brutal revenge. whimpering. Spike: That sounds awful and scary. Endurix: I agree with you, Spike. Shaggy Rogers: Like, are we by any chance trespassing on his land right now? Melbourne O'Reilly: Well, yeah, I reckon. Technically. Kan-It: Why's that, Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: It's just that I've always been kind of allergic to brutal revenge. Cerebrix: Enemy alert! Over there! Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Shaggy Rogers: Exclaiming It's the Pharaoh's zombified minions! Tourists: Kolossal's voice Crush! Cubix: Huh? That's odd. Connor Lacey: I gotta get you guys outta here. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Ringaround Ringaround: Come on, guys! Melbourne O'Reilly: Crikeys! Run for it. Fred Jones: You took the words right out of my mouth. Except for the "crikeys" Tyrannix: You got that right. growls Fred Jones: Crikeys! Groaning Fred Jones: This way. Ringaround: Right. growling Abby: What is it, Velma? Velma Dinkley: Sandstorm! Daphne Blake: Fred, where are you? I can't see. Fred Jones: Over here. I think. shouting Ringaround: Guys, are you... reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Okay? Sound off. All: We're okay, Connor. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I knew I should have packed an umbrella. Daphne Blake: Did we actually see a mummy and some zombified tourists? Melbourne O'Reilly: Can't say for certain. The desert night plays tricks on the imagination. Fred Jones: Or else there is something to that mummy's curse. We need to stick around and find out. Cilan: Then, I guess we have a mystery on our hands. Melbourne O'Reilly: The desert day can get up to 150 degrees. Fred Jones: But first, we need to find a bottle of sunscreen. Pinkie Pie: There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Egypt... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints Darth Vader: I don't know how much longer we can walk. Daphne Blake: I'm so thirsty. Shaggy Rogers: Me too. I'd give anything for a glass of water with a side of fries. Velma Dinkley: Wouldn't that make you more thirsty? Shaggy Rogers: Okay. The side of fries, then the glass of water. honking Boba Fett: What's happening? Fred Jones: Seems to be a lot of people leaving town. Chip: I wonder why? Daphne Blake: Maybe there's a sale on beverages at the outlet mall. Rarity: I doubt it, Daphne. Prince Al-Famir: Coins. Please. Coins. Fred Jones: No, thanks. But, we wouldn't mind something to drink. Daphne Blake: Where can we get some nice, cool water? Prince Al-Famir: From our spring. Unfortunately, we are in the middle of a terrible drought. That is why everyone's leaving town. The little water left in Wadi-Ankhar belongs to the Prince. Fred Jones: Then maybe we should find the Prince. Prince Al-Famir: Prince Qasl Al-Famir at your service. Rainbow Dash: That was fast. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Prince Al-Famir: Ever since Wadi-Ankhar dried up, even I have been driven to beg. But I can share my liquid wealth with thirsty strangers. Shaggy Rogers: How about hungry strangers. Prince Al-Famir: I'm afraid for food and drink you must travel to the nearby village of Zalqara. May: Then, that's where we're going. Velma Dinkley: I think all of us are ready for some nourishment. Prince, what's the quickest way to get to Zalqara? Prince Al-Famir: Camel Sam's. Camal Sam: Last camals on the lot. Unlimited mileage. Bucket saddles. Camel-hair upholstery. Optional hump. Return them directly to the airport for your convenience. Just be sure to replace their water level. Fred Jones: You're doing very good business. Connor (Cubix: Robots for Everyone): I'll say. Camal Sam: Oh, since the drought, people to leave Wadi-Ankhar any way they can. And my camals are in demand. Velma Dinkley: Seems like Camal Sam is actually blessed by the mummy's curse. Maximix: Let's get going. All: Right. Tomax Oliver: To Zalqara. chattering chuckling Velma Dinkley: There's definitely no drought in this town. Daphne Blake: That seems to be the happening place. Aisha Campbell: Madame Chantal's cafe? Rocky DeSantos: Let's check it out. Madame Chantal: Bienvenue, mes amis, I am Mademoiselle Chantal. Do you have reservations to my bistro? Fred Jones: Ah. A Frenchwoman. Let me handle this. Throat Bon jovi, madamazelly. We've been out in the desert and we thought we'd pas de deux inside for some of your soup du jour of the day. Madame Chantal: I am sorry, monsieur, but you must wait in that very long line. Mong: I can see how big. Daphne Blake: Guys, look! Melbourne O'Reilly: Crikey! Those zombie types. Dawn: Those are the zombies that tried to get us. Shaggy Rogers: Maybe we should find a place that delivers Clemont: I doubt it, Shaggy. Fred Jones: We need to get inside and look at what's going on in there. Velma Dinkley: I think I have a way. Madame Chantal: Mesdames et messieurs. Chantal's is happy to present, for your entertainment pleasure the Fatimah Sisters. clapping Yuya Sakaki: I think Velma's plan's working. Yugi Moto: So far, so good. Shaggy Rogers: Hey, they're pretty good. The only dance my belly knows is the cakewalk. Serena: Looks like Scooby beat ya to it, Shaggy. Kilobot: It's time. Lucario: What's that sound? Bonnie: Hypnotic music. groaning Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Daphne Blake: Time to make our exit. Stage right. Velma Dinkley: Belly, do your stuff. Tourists: Groaning Huh? cheering Scooby-Doo: Giggling Tourists: Groaning Scooby-Doo: Yelps Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Misty: I think we're in trouble. Jiminy Cricket: You bet you'll find trouble. Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us. Melbourne O'Reilly: Hey, you blighters. Join me. Tourists: Groaning Melbourne O'Reilly: Grunting Tourists: Endurix Teleport on! Cubix: Huh? Kion: What is it, Cubix? Cubix: It's just that they teleported just like Endurix. And, back at the camp site, I noticed that they said "Crush!" just like Kolossal. Twilight Sparkle: I bet, your theories are on my theories. Fred Jones: Saved again by Melbourne O'Reilly. You girls okay? Velma Dinkley: We're fine. But what's that? Bunga: Must be water leak. Fuli: Someone must have forgotten to pay their water bill. Fred Jones: This piping seems to be straight out there for miles. Velma Dinkley: Directly towards the pyramid of the moon. Frankie Green: Then, I guess we're going to the pyramid of the moon. Chase (RB): We're here. Fred Jones: Grunting Locked. Rapheal: Now what? Daphne Blake: Let me try. I'll use the old cuticle-trimmer-sandal-strap gimmick. Leonardo: We're in. Velma Dinkley: Nice, Daphne. Applejack: Let's go. C-3PO: Would you look at the size of this place? Shaggy: Will you look at all those cobwebs. This might be the world's first web site. Scooby-Doo: Laughs Web site. Michaelangelo: Good one, Shaggy. Lillie: Now what do we do? Fred Jones: There's too many rooms to cover. We'll have to split up one more time. Shaggy Rogers: We might as well take the scariest way, Scoob. It always ends up like that anyway. Connor Lacey: Good idea. Skurd, you, me, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Astral, Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, Yuto, Twilight, Thomas, Chris and Martin will go with Shaggy and Scooby while everyone else can go with Fred, Daphne and Velma. All: Right. Kilobot: Perfect, it's coming to place. Why have four zombies, when I can get more? Scooby-Doo: Whimpering Thomas the Tank Engine: Be brave. exclaiming Chris Kratt: Guys. Over here. Shaggy Rogers: So this is where the Pharaoh was sleeping for the last 3000 years? Tai: I guess so. Agumon: Let's open it up. whimpering Shaggy Rogers: Sighs Like, nobody's home. Connor Lacey: What the heck? Ash Ketchum: There's that sound again. Martin Kratt: Look! Yugi Moto: Shaggy's under mind control! Shaggy Rogers: Growling Scooby-Doo: Relp! Shaggy Rogers: Huh? Yuri: That's weird. Yuto: Shaggy's snap out of the trance. Mummy: Growling Jaden Yuki: The mummy! Run! All: Oof! Crashing Yuma Tsukamo: It's the gang. Shaggy Rogers: Moaning Man, are we glad to see you guys. screams Connor Lacey: Oh no. Don't tell me you saw another group of the Pharaoh's zombified minions. Ash Ketchum: Yes. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Ireland Guard and Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: Join us. Join us. Join us. Connor Lacey: Oh, I told you not to tell me that. Shaggy Rogers: What are you doing? It's us, Connor, Skurd, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Astral, Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, Yuto, Twilight, Thomas, Chris, Martin, Shaggy and Scooby. And you're hideous sinister zombies. But, like, that's okay. Friends don't judge. rock playing Pikachu: Pi. Pika, Pika. Astral: These must be the pipes that run right under the pyramid of the moon. Shaggy Rogers: Wow. For a place that's short on powder rooms, it sure is long on plumbing. Well, guys, looks like we're being hunted down by our best friends in the whole world. Guess we need to something besides the old standbys quivering and whimpering. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Locked. Now what would Daphne do? She'd trick the lock. Good thing I always carry my portable pocket lunch utensils. Connor Lacey: Good job, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Fred would have been proud. Well, hello. What's this gizmo? Skurd: I don't know. Shaggy Rogers: If I were Velma, I'd try to figure it out. Hmm. Let's see. Exclaims It works. But what does it do? Twilight Sparkle: Run! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Ireland Guard and Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: Join us. Kan-It Magnet on. Thomas the Tank Engine: Hey! Twilight Sparkle: Guys, stop. It's us, your... Wait a minute. Zombies don't know how to use magnets! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Ireland Guard and Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: Very clever, Twilight Sparkle. Things are not as they appear. Kilobot: The reason why they've those abilities, is because I have the robots' data. evilly Ash Ketchum: So this pyramid of the moon is your containment module, Kilobot! Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Ireland Guard and Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: Exactly you Pokémon loving brat! into Kilobot replicas Kilobot 1: Can you imagine how much people will pay... Kilobot 2: To have their blasted children entertained and scared? Kilobot 3: Bajillions! Kilobot 4: And now that the test that I run on the tourists and your friends is a success... Kilobots: Kilobot's Pyramid of the Moon maze will travel around the world in a matter of days! Connor Lacey: Whoa! Kilobots: Oh you and your friends can run, Connor... Kilobot: But you can't hide. Because I control this tomb. panting Tourists: Join us. Join us. Join us to your... into Kilobot replica Kilobot: Doom! screaming parts have turned into Endurixs and Pals yelped and the Kilo-Endurix copies have chased them gang made it to the control room Shaggy Rogers: How do we wake them up? Open sesame! Abracadabra! Scooby-Doo: Relp! gang have woken up Connor Lacey: You're alright. Fred Jones: Quick! Grab Scooby and Shaggy. Kilobot: No! Daphne Blake: We've gotta get out of here. Applejack: We've made it. Velma Dinkley: Sighs Safe and sound. Boba Fett: But not for long. Ahsoka Tano: The mummy! Fred Jones: Run! Shaggy Rogers: Oh, no! It's got Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Relp! Kilobot: You may have defeated the mummy, but you will not defeat me. Connor Lacey: That's what you think! Til Ireland's end... The Ireland Guard: Ireland Guard defend! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Cubennor Cubennor: Time to ultimate. Ultimatrix symbol transforms into Ultimate Cubennor Ultimate Cubennor: Ready for battle! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Steelix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile, I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Gyrados,Starmie,Staryu! cries May: Blaziken, come on out! Blaziken: Blaziken! Dawn: Are you ready, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup, pip. Iris: Ready, Axew? Axew: Xew, Axew! Cilan: Come on out, Pansage! Clemont: Chespin, Luxray, Bunnleby! cries Serena: Braixen, come on out! Lillie: Snowy! We need you. Snowy: Vulpix. Kiawe: Turtonator, let's get fired up! Turtonator: Turto! Lana: Popplio, if you please. Popplio: Popplio! Mallow: Steenee, we need your help! Steenee: Steenee! Sophocles: Togedemaru and Charjabug, join in the fun. Togedemaru: Toge! Charjabug: Charja! Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike: Magma Power! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric: Quantum Power! Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! Chris Kratt: Mind if I touch you, Totodile? Totodile: Totodile! Chris Kratt: Here we go. Wild Kratts: Activating crocodile powers! the battle begins Velma Dinkley: Time unmasked the monster. All: Melbourne O'Reilly? Melbourne O'Reilly: Me? Fred Jones: Oh, no! Not Melbourne. Why, Melbourne, why? Melbourne O'Reilly: Wish I knew, mate. But it looks like I'm the mummy. Ultimate Cubennor: We've tooken care of Kilobot. Velma Dinkley: Look! Shaggy Rogers: That guy found the emergency exit. Melbourne O'Reilly: I'll get the blighter. All: Prince Qasl Al-Famir? Ultimate Cubennor: What's going on around here? Cubennor reverts back to Connor Lacey Melbourne O'Reilly: There's a mystic hieroglyphic symbol pronounced "relp." It must the trance. Daphne Blake: You're a hypnotist. All: Whoa. Shaggy Rogers: Wow, Scoob! Your "relp" saved our necks! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo! Velma Dinkley: Here are four words you'd never expected from me: What the heck happened? Shaggy Rogers: Well, you guys weren't really around so, uh throat we had to figure things out. We found this waterworks underneath the pyramid of the moon. Pipes, and wheels, and gauges. Velma Dinkley: Diverting water from an underground branch of the Nile River. Creating the drought in that town. Fred Jones: So the pipelines we saw brought water to the other town, Zalqara and success to its café. Daphne Blake: And all the other businesses there. All probably owned by that Mademoiselle Chantal. Serena: That's right. Prince Al-Famir: Madame Chantal. She's my wife. Fred Jones: It was all a scheme just to make the two of them rich. Captain Rex: And, they hired Kilobot to make the Pharaoh's zombified minions. Daphne Blake: They created zombie slaves to threaten intruders. Velma Dinkley: Melbourne's dig was probably getting too close so the Prince put him and others under his spell to do his bidding. Melbourne O'Reilly: Yeah, and I would've stayed that way two, if it weren't for you meddling nippers. Kilobot: Connor, we will meet again. Connor Lacey: And, we'll be waiting. exclaiming and laughing Fred Jones: Well, I wish I could think of a way to thank Connor, his friends, Shaggy and Scooby for saving the day. Shaggy Rogers: If you could, Fred, this would be it. Connor Lacey: You said it, Shaggy. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Splash All: Scooby! laughing Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts